1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image read apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are known in which a first surface and a second surface of an original document are read and the read first surface and the read second surface are printed on a two-in-one basis. Such an image forming apparatus reads the image on the first surface and the image on the second surface of the original document and then produces printing data for two-in-one printing and performs the two-in-one printing based on the produced printing data.
The apparatus, however, has a problem that the start of printing delays because the printing data is produced only after the apparatus has completed the read of all of the first surface and the second surface of the original document.